Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to storage systems and, more specifically, to a consistency checker for a global de-duplication file system of a clustered storage system.
Background Information
A storage system typically includes one or more storage devices, such as disks embodied as solid state drives (SSDs), into which information may be entered, and from which information may be obtained, as desired. The storage system may implement a high-level module, such as a file system, to logically organize the information stored on disk as storage containers, such as files or logical units (LUNs), of the on-disk file system. Each storage container may be implemented as a set of data structures, such as data blocks that store data for the storage containers and metadata blocks that describe the data of the storage containers. For example, the metadata may describe, e.g., identify, storage locations on the disks for the data. The storage system may also be configured for de-duplication of data to reduce an amount of storage capacity consumed by previously stored data.
A plurality of storage systems may be interconnected as a cluster and configured to provide a global-deduplication file system. As a global file system, a failure to any storage system of the cluster may render the on-disk file system inconsistent. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an efficient workflow to validate and/or fix the data structures of the file system to ensure self-consistency in a timely manner.